


i dont know about you, boy

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Hadestown AU, M/M, aka they FINALLY have a talk, but oh well we'll get there, just always assume the timeline of the Underworld is always a little later than Roman's, unfortunately they dont say everything they should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: Patton hadn't expected Virgil to look like that- all wide, terrified eyes in a pale face. At least, not at him.(There had been many years since someone had looked at him with that kind of fear in their eyes. People were happy to forget now.)"I'll leave you two alone", Logan finally said. He smiled at Virgil and kissed his husband's cheek in his way out. Judging by the way the nymph's look lingered in the closed door, he wished the god hadn't done that. Patton could relate to that expression.





	i dont know about you, boy

Patton hadn't expected Virgil to look like that- all wide, terrified eyes in a pale face. At least, not at him.

(There had been many years since someone had looked at him with that kind of fear in their eyes. People were happy to forget now.)

"I'll leave you two alone", Logan finally said. He smiled at Virgil and kissed his husband's cheek in his way out. Judging by the way the nymph's look lingered in the closed door, he wished the god hadn't done that. Patton could relate to that expression.

"How are you feeling?", he still asked, though, because he's nothing if not perseverant when someone's under distress.

"Look- I'm sorry", Virgil frowned down at the black silk sheets. "I know- Roman, and now I'm here, and- I'm really sorry, I didn't know you'd be here, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey. It's alright. I don't blame you for this mess", Patton sighed and gently patted Virgil's hand. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure you and Roman were okay."

"You owe us nothing."

"No, but I care. I should have done something."

Virgil was quiet. (And isn't he beautiful, here, in this room and their bed, the city's lights iluminating his pale skin in a way that made Patton's heart soar?). He looked at the god's hand in his and prettily blushed. Virgil made no movimento to try to take his hand away, but he did look up at Patton, a frown in his face.

"You love Roman", he said, and somehow the deity hadn't expected this, even though he probably should. Patton sighed.

"Yes. I do."

"Do you love your husband?"

"Yes, of course." The doubt in Virgil's eyes is enough for him to blush and shrug. "It is possible to love more than one person at a time, you know."

"I do", Virgil mumbled. "Why didn't you tell Roman?"

"About what? My feelings, or my husband? He knows about Logan. I told him- I couldn't not. I think you were asleep when I did. My mistake", Patton looked away, through the wall glass. The Underworld shone under them. "I didn't see reason to confess my feelings. Roman probably knew, and I wouldn't- I couldn't try anything, not with my husband here, not knowing anything about what was happening, not with you. I'm not a cheater."

Virgil nodded slowly, as if he hadn't expected Patton to be this honest. His hand in the nymph's was callused and warm, but so was Roman's, and he didn't let go. Not yet. The touch was a breath of fresh air in the underground. Virgil thought maybe if he held to it long enough, he would be able to see sunlight even under the earth.

"Logan said you're angry I'm here."

"Not at you", Patton quickly clarified. "I think Logan should've thought twice before tying you down here."

"He gave me a choice. I chose. Don't blame him for my decision."

"You seem to be very familiar with him, for someone who only met him a few hours ago". Patton said. Virgil blushed in embarassment and ducked his head, staring at the sheets. "No, sorry, I didn't mean it as a scolding. I'm glad someone else cares about him. He's so lonely, here, while I'm in the surface... But that's not for me to talk about. Won't you miss your lover?"

"I was.... Already running away. He'll be happier without me."

(Patton's heart breaks, again and again, listening to this beautiful boy talk as if someone's life could ever be better without him. He knows now why Roman loves him- there's something weirdly charming about this boy. He finds himself wanting to make him smile.)

"I don't think so", Patton said gently, but that only made Virgil look away. "Are you sure you want to be here? You can go back, you know. In a few hours, when your body adjust, you'll be able to go back. You'll only need to be here for, oh, say, a week for year. It's not a bad price to pay for this."

Virgil didn't look as if he had considered that option before. He sighed and looked out of the window, too, his eyes like diamonds reflecting the unnatural lights. Judging by the way they softened, he didn't have the same opinion as Patton about the eletric city. The deity found, surprisingly, that he didn't really mind right now. (He found, too, that something in his chest didn't want Virgil to go. Patton locked it down in the same place his wishes about Roman were trapped in the dark.)

"No", the boy decided. He looked calm and peaceful here, in this dimly lit room. (In Patton's bed). "No, there's nothing for me to come back to."

The god knew, by now, that Roman was coming. He might have argued otherwise. But by now, he didn't want that soft smile in Logan's face to disappear, not while... (He didn't let himself think about it. There was nothing there. There would never be. Not while there was still a human who loved Virgil out there, trying to get to him, with a claim much more righteous than Logan's or his. Virgil would be happier in the surface.)

"Okay", he agreed, because that was easy. 

"Are you okay? With- Logan said you were angry-"

"I'm alright. We... had a discussion. It happens every year", Patton gave him a small smile. "It was worse this year, though. I'm ashamed to say it might have been my fault."

Virgil frowned in confusion, tilting his head.  
It was a little adorable.

"But you two- you don't look like a couple that is fighting."

"When you've been arguing for a thousand of years, kiddo, you learn how to handle it". He shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. "After everything, we love each other. That's never going to change. And now", he added, letting go of Virgil's hand and getting up, "we have a few hours before Logan's back. What do you say about seeing some of the city? I don't spend all six months sitting around, you know."

"Sounds good", Virgil smiled.


End file.
